Draco Malfoy and the Deathly Hallows
by mrsmalfoy78
Summary: After Snape kills Dumbledore he takes Draco to Spinner's End and tells his story before bringing him to the Order. He then joins Harry, Ron, and Hermione on their mission. How will Snape's story affect Draco? Will the trio accept him?
1. Snape's Tale

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: First fan fic EVER! Be nice and review! **

Draco Malfoy was a lot of things, cold, arrogant, mean, full of himself, and often times cruel, but he was not a cold blooded killer. The thought of death scared him. Killing someone? Oh he could never do it. He couldn't if he tried, and he tried numerous times, and failed miserably. The worst failure was this one, even though the man ended up dead, Draco was as good as dead once Voldemort found out that Snape had to step in and do the deed for him. His family was going to die, he was going to die. And now that Dumbledore was dead it seemed that all hope was gone. Or was it really? Potter was still alive, but it was a known fact that Dumbledore helped him a lot. That was one of the reasons Voldemort wanted him out of the way, taking away another of Potter's allies, especially Dumbledore, would surely affect him. But would it stop Potter? He contemplated these things while walking beside Snape.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Be quiet. We can't let anyone hear us!" Snape looked all around him. What he was looking for Draco had no idea, they were in the middle of a field and there was no one in sight. "Grab my arm." Draco hesitated. "Now!"

Draco grabbed his armed and felt the uncomfortable sensation of apparition. When they landed Draco had no idea where they were. They were standing outside of an old house. Snape motioned for him to follow him inside the house. He did as he was told as Snape checked outside before shutting the door and locking it and putting up charms on the house.

"Follow me." Snape said in a hushed tone.

He followed him into the living room where he was motioned to sit down. Snape sat across from him. An awkward silence came about.

"What exactly happened back there?" Draco asked. He had known that Snape was to protect him, but he had no idea that he would carry out the dead if he failed to do it himself.

Snape ignored the question and asked, "Draco, do you want to serve the Dark Lord?"

He was taken aback at this. Did he? Absolutely not. He didn't want to waste his life away serving someone who made him torture and kill other human beings like his father and aunt Bellatrix. His father's marriage suffered from it, his relationship with his son suffered from it, and Narcissa was suffering now because Draco was being dragged into it as well because of Lucius' failure with Potter. Aunt Bellatrix was completely out of her mind. He did not want to be like them, but he stayed quiet. It was obvious that Snape did, he killed Dumbledore.

"Draco, I need you to be honest with me. Do you or do you not wish to serve the Dark Lord?"

"Well, if I'm being completely honest," he hesitated for a moment, "well, no."

"Good." Draco's jaw dropped in shock.

"But you killed Dumbledore!"

"There are many things about Dumbledore, Harry Potter, and I that you do not know." He said calmly.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean that there are reasons other than the fact that I made the Unbreakable Vow with your mother that I would do it if you failed to kill him." Draco's head was spinning. What on earth does Potter have to do with this?

"First, before I explain Dumbledore, I must explain something else to you. " Draco nodded and so Snape continued. "You know that I went to school with James and Lily Potter, correct?" Draco nodded again, he was getting anxious. "Well Potter and I didn't get along, but Lily and I did. I met her before Hogwarts with her sister Petunia. She was doing some magic and I just had to speak with her. I then discovered that she was a muggle-born. Her sister took an immediate disliking to me, but I didn't care, I just wanted to get to know Lily. We became friends, much to Potter's dismay. I was sorted into Slytherin, she into Gryffindor, but she wanted to remain friends. I did too. Potter and his friends were terrible to me in school, all because of my friendship with Lily. One day, I got tired of it, and I," Snape couldn't seem to finish what he was saying.

"You what?"

"I-I called her a mudblood. She never forgave me, but I was in love with her. I regretted it immediately but that did no good. So I became a Death Eater, that's what everyone was doing then, some because they wanted too, some were under the Imperius, and some out of fear."

Draco was immediately reminded of himself, he took a sharp intake of breath.

"It turned out that the Dark Lord wished to kill the Potters. I begged him not to kill Lily, he refused. So I went to Dumbledore and we made a deal after they were killed. I was to be a spy for him and the Order and I was to protect Lily's son." Things were starting to click into place for Draco. "I've saved Potter numerous times, helped Dumbledore and the Order all the while appearing a faithful servant to the Dark Lord, and I've been good at what I do. I did not kill Dumbledore for the Dark Lord, Dumbledore asked me to do it, he was going to die very soon anyways."

Draco was in shock. They sat there in silence for what felt like hours, but had only been a few minutes.

"What does any of that have to do with whether or not I serve the Dark Lord?" Draco asked. He was confused beyond return.

"Draco, would you take the help of the Order and in return help Potter? They can protect your family and you."

"What do you mean help Potter? What about Weasel and Granger? Aren't they helpful enough? I'm sure they don't want me around" He said grimly.

"Dumbledore gave Potter a mission and he needs help, and in return your family can be given protection."

"Does Potter know about this plan?"

"No, you'll have to ask and explain to him, just as I have to do to the Order."

"What kind of mission is Potter on?

"Dumbledore would not say, but you will find out if you choose to go and he chooses to let you."

"He won't allow me to go, you know that."

"Oh I think he will. Dumbledore said this task is extremely dangerous and he needs help."

"Can't another member of the Order do it and I still get protection?"

"No, Dumbledore wanted Potter, Weasley, Granger, and you."

"Why me?"

"I do not know Draco. Just please, accept it."

Draco sat there for a moment, this was a lot to take in at once. Spending ungodly amounts of time with Potter, the Weasel and Granger? No thank-you. But if he helped, he could gain the Malfoy name respect and give his family protection from Voldemort.

He breathed in and said, "Yes, I'll do it."

"Good. Now go to bed. We have to leave early in the morning to get where we're going."

"Can't we just apparate there?"

"Yes, but you're going to have a lot of things to talk about, as will I." And with that Snape got up and showed Draco to his room.

He went into the room and changed into some pajamas. He stalked over to the bed, just now realizing how tired he was and layed down. It didn't take long until he fell into a deep slumber and had the strangest dream of a memory of him as a child with a certain bushy-haired bookworm.


	2. The Burrow

**A/N: Thank-you so much for the reviews! I really, really appreciate it!**

**The Burrow **

Snape came into Draco's room at around six o'clock to wake him up. This did not please Draco who was still extremely tired from the previous night. Snape shoved some muggle clothes at him and told him to hurry up. Draco looked at the clothes in disgust, he despised muggle clothes but if he had to live with the Order for the summer and maybe even longer he figured this would be expected, that is if they didn't kill him first. He grabbed his wand and his clothes and the pajamas from the previous night and left the room.

"When are we leaving?" He asked. Snape was standing in the middle of the living room wearing his billowing black robes. _I guess he won't be staying with the Order_, Draco thought.

"Now. Grab my arm and we'll leave." Draco did as he was told and he found himself standing outside of an old broken house.

"What is this place?" He said more to himself than to Snape.

"Come on."

He followed Snape inside and saw red hair everywhere and a black-haired head and a brown-haired head. Everyone turned and looked at them, Potter jumped out of his seat and ran at them.

"Calm down Potter!" Snape barked.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? You KILLED Dumbledore!" Harry shouted in his rage. The rest of the people in the room were yelling and screaming at them to get out. They didn't budge.

"Stop! Stop! Just stop it! All of you!" A voice came from behind the Weasley's and Potter. She ran out in front of them, it was Granger. "Maybe they have an explanation!"

"An explanation? Hermione they're with Voldemort! They're not with us!" Harry shouted.

"Oh shut-up Potter. Maybe if you would do like Granger says and let us tell you why we're here you would save your voice and our ear drums." Malfoy said with a sarcastic snide. "If we wanted to kill you we would've done that already."

"Mr. Potter, I need to speak with you in private." Snape commanded, but Harry wouldnt move. "It's about Dumbledore and his wishes."

Harry stood there in shock as Snape motioned for him to go to another room in the house. Harry started to walk as Snape followed.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron asked angrily.

"I'm here with Snape to help you, Potter, and Granger on some mission."

"No, you can't come."

"I think that's for Potter to decide since he's the leader of your little group, dont you?"

Ron muttered something under his breath that Draco couldn't quite hear as Mrs. Weasley came up to him. Draco was expecting the worst, but was extremely suprised.

"Would you like a spot of breakfast? I'm sure your hungry!" She said in a warm and kind voice. It was strange, maybe she actually trusted him? And it was true, he hadn't ate anything since lunch yesterday in the Great Hall. He'd felt too sick to eat at what he would have to do later that evening.

"Yes, please. Thank-you." She smiled at him and led him into the dining room. The rest of the Weasley's gave him a death glare. They obviously didn't trust him at all. _Oh well they're going to have to get over it._

Hermione followed Draco and Mrs. Weasley into the dining room much to the suprise of everyone else. She sat across from Draco and the table while Mrs. Weasley made him waffles.

"Hermione would you like some?"

"Oh no thank-you. I'm full from earlier."

"Alright dear." She gave Draco the waffles and a bottle of syrup and some milk. "Eat up!" She said warmly and patted him on the back and left him and Hermione alone.

"What are you doing here Granger?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I told Weasel that I'm here to help you two and Potter on some mission against the Dark Lord."

"Does Snape really think Harry's going to let you come with us? How can we know we can trust you?"

"Snape's explaining everything to Potter."

"Well, can you tell me?"

"No, I can't. It's not my place." He said firmly.

"Well, alright then." The two sat in silence as Draco finished his waffles. "I wonder if Snape's done talking to Harry."

Draco ignored her and left them room. Sure enough Potter and Snape were coming down the hallway. Hermione had followed him out and walked past him towards Harry and whispered something. He whispered something back and she went upstairs.

"Malfoy come with me."

**A/N: Semi-cliffhanger, not really though. It's going to be a sort of slow start but it pick up prety fast.**

**Review are love love love :)**


	3. The Lion and the Serpent

**A/N: I'm really liking this story so I'm kind of addicted to writing it. Lucky you!**

**The Lion and the Serpent**

Draco followed Harry up the stairs and into a bedroom. He guessed it was Harry's because there weren't alot of things on the walls and the closet was pretty empty but there were clothes strewn all over the floor. His firebolt was leaning against a wall and his wand was laying on a desk with papers and books strewn all over it. It was quite messy.

"Sorry about the mess, just got here a few hours ago since school got canceled early." Harry motioned for him to sit on the bed and Draco couldn't help but feel guilty.

"So, er, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Snape told me the story about him, Dumbledore, my mother, and you. He also told me that Dumbledore wanted you to come with us on our mission and in exchange you and your family will be given full protection from the Order. I'm not sure what you want to do and I can't tell you what the mission is until I know for sure that your coming, only Ron, Hermione, and I know about it, not even the other members of the Order know the specifics. I'm not even sure I can fully trust you, but Dumbledore apparently had his reasons for wanting you to come with us." Harry was pacing the room while speaking to Draco. It was obvious he wasn't too thrilled about Draco coming. "But I need to know that I can trust you and that you won't go running back to Voldemort at the first sign of trouble."

"Listen Potter, I'm not thrilled about going off with the three of you either, I don't even know why Dumbledore wanted me to come-"

"Wait, you don't know?" Harry cut him off.

"No, do you?"

"No, Snape wouldn't tell me."

"Oh, well, as I was saying, I want my family protected, more so my mother than my father who's in Azkaban anyways. But you can trust me, I don't want to serve the Dark Lord, I only said I would so I could protect my family and myself. He made me try to kill Dumbledore so I would die trying as a punishment for my father's failure to get the prophecy for him." Harry obviously didn't know that part because of the shocked look on his face. "See Potter? The Dark Lord doesn't care about his followers. He's willing to let them die just so he can get what he wants done."

"I knew that Malfoy." He sat down in the chair by the desk and continued to listen.

"I'm not going to give you some big long apology for the past 6 years just so I can get your help. I am sorry about Dumbledore though and I never wanted to kill him or for him to die. I'll help you on your mission if my mother is gaurenteed protection."

"That's already been promised." Harry then stood up. "So you're for sure in this? You're not going to run back to Voldemort?"

"No, I've already said that!"

"Okay. Well you look tired, you should get some sleep. We should go ask Mrs. Weasley where your sleeping. I'm pretty tired too and I'm sure everyone else is as well."

Harry and Draco went down the stairs and noticed that Snape had left and in his place were Lupin and Moody. Everyone stopped whispering and turned to look at Harry and Draco. They glanced at each other and walked into the kitchen to find Mrs. Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Yes dear!"

"Where is Malfoy going to sleep?"

"Oh he can take Bill's old room and Hermione can go to share a room with Ginny or go to Charlie's old room. Will you show him Harry dear?"

"Yes mam." He motioned for Draco to follow and he did. They went all the way to the top of the stairs and stopped at a room that had the name "Bill" written on the door. Harry opened the door and the two boys walked in.

"Well, it's going to be a long summer. After dinner I'm going to need you to meet with Hermione, Ron, and I." Draco nodded and Harry left and closed the door. It was then that he noticed that he had left his things downstairs. He groaned and opended the door and started trudging back down the stairs and saw Hermione carrying a bag up.

"Oh! Malfoy just who I was looking for. Mrs. Weasley saw this and told me to bring it to you since Harry told you that you needed to rest for a while." She handed the bag to Draco and he took it.

"Uhm, thanks." He turned around and started to walk away and Hermione followed him. "Why are you following me?" He snapped at her.

"Because my stuff is in your room and I need to get it out and put it in Charlie's room." She snapped back.

"Oh."

The two of them finally reached the door and he opened it and saw her bags and her trunk on the floor. He gave her the bags and picked up the trunk.

"Where's Charlie's room?" He asked.

"Just follow me."

He carried the trunk and followed her down the hall and they stopped at a room that said "Charlie" on it. She opened the door at he pulled the trunk it.

"Where do you want the trunk?"

"Just set it by the closet next to my bags."

He left the trunk there and turned around and left the room. He trudged back up to his room and collapsed onto the bed. _This is going to be a long summer_,he thought before drifting off into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Okay so the next chapter is going to be the meeting which is sure to be interesting. Do you want me to include some of the summer or just skip to Bill and Fleur's wedding? Answer when you REVIEW :) :)**


	4. Corpses and Horcruxes

**Corpses and Horcruxes**

Draco was woken up by Harry bursting into his room yelling at him to get up and something about it being dinner time. He groand and rolled out of his bed and walked over to the dresser and glanced in the mirror. He still looked tired and disheveled from the past few year. His eyes were red and he was paler than usual. He left the room and walked across the hallway to the bathroom and splashed some cool water on his face. He looked in the mirror and guessed that he looked slightly less like a walking corpse and went downstairs.

Dinner was uneventful for the most part, everyone was decent to him except Ron who just ignored him or gave him dirty looks. Harry had told him before dinner that the meeting would be after dinner. He was slightly nevervous about it because it would be just him, Harry, Hermione, and Ron in a room talking about some mission that he still had no idea about what they would be doing. He finished the chicken around the same time as everyone and Harry looked at him and motioned for them to all leave. The four excused themselves and received curious looks from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley but they ignored them and followed Harry to his room.

Harry sat in a chair, Ron sat on the floor, Hermione sat on the bed and Draco realized that there wasn't a place for him. _Just like in life_, he thought. Harry noticed this a got up and grabbed a chair from some other room nearby. Draco sat down in it and an awkward silence engulfed them.

"So, we all know why we're here. We're here to talk about the mission. I guess we should start by telling Draco about it." Harry looked at each of them and they nodded, Draco was more hesitant than Hermione and Ron. "Okay, well do you know what a Horcrux is Draco?" Draco nodded, his family knew alot about the dark arts, of course he knew. "Okay well Voldemort has seven of them. I destroyed Tom Riddle's diary in our second year which was one, and Dumbledore destroyed a ring which was a Horcrux. A few days ago-" Harry cautiously avoided mentioning that being the night Dumbledore was killed as to avoid making Draco feel even worse, "-Dumbledore and I went to this cave to find a locket that we thought was a Horcrux. He had to drink this potion which made him very weak and I think he saw things, bad things like a memory or something, and there were also Inferi there to protect it as well. The potion and Inferi were a protection for the "Horcrux". We think that all the Horcruxes have similar protections on them to prevent people from getting and destroying them. After we got back from the cave I opened the locket and found this", he pulled out a note and handed it to Draco who read it and looked confused.

"So the locket wasn't a Horcrux?" He asked.

"No, it was a fake. The real one was taken by someone named R.A.B." Hermione answered for Harry. Draco nodded in response. "Do you have any idea who R.A.B is?"

"No, I don't think so. Do you guys know?"

"Obviously not." Ron rolled his eyes in a sarcastic manner and received a warning look from Harry. Draco just ignored it.

"So what are the other seven?"

"We're not entirely sure, but we're skipping out on school this year and going to look for them. We don't think the locket has been destroyed, so we have to look for it and the other four remaining Horcruxes."

"Okay, well when are we leaving?"

"Well I wanted to leave soon, but Ron's brother Bill is getting married to Fleur Delacour near the end of summer and Ron's mum wants us to stay at least until then." Harry paused and another awkward silence came. No one really had anything else to say. "So you're for sure in this?"

"Yes Potter, we've been over this."

"I just have to make sure. It's going to be dangerous and difficult but if we complete this, then I can defeat Voldemort once and for all."

"I'm in this."

"Good. Well we should all get some sleep, it's been a tiring last few days and we need our strength."

Draco was the first out of the room and he said nothing to anyone. He just walked as fast as he could to his room and shut the door. He put on some pajamas and crawled into bed. He was terrified of what was to come on this mission. It sounded easy, but he knew it wouldn't be, especially since they didn't overly trust him, they just had too because Dumbledore wanted him to go on the mission. This made things all the more confusing to Draco. Why would Dumbledore want him of all people to accompany the "golden trio"? Before he could think of any logical reasons, he fell into a deep sleep with the same dream that he never remembered when he woke up, a dream of a bushy haired girl swinging on a swing set while he pushed her.

Draco woke up the next morning feeling a lot better than he had in months. Even though he was at the Weasley house with Potter and his friends, it was a whole lot better than being with the Dark Lord all summer. He went to the bathroom and took a shower for the first time in days. He got dressed and went downstairs and smelled pancakes, eggs, and bacon cooking.

"Draco dear! Would you go into the living room? There's someone here to see you." Mrs. Weasley pointed him to the living room and went back to cooking.

He went into the living room and saw the last people he expected to see sitting in the Weasley's home.

**A/N: Cliffhanger, oh fun! I hope you liked it! ****And also, on FF it doesnt show that I've updated my story on the HP page so I have no idea what's wrong with it. Can anyone tell me? Thanks! **

**Please review!**


	5. Meet the Malfoys

**Meet the Malfoys**

"Mum, Dad? What are you doing here?" Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were sitting on the couch in the living room by themselves. They looked up the instant they heard his voice with smiles on their faces.

"Moody came and got me from the Manor and Kinsley got your father from Azkaban." Narcissa got up to hug her son while Lucius stayed on the couch glancing around the living room in obvious disgust at his surrondings. Draco was suprised that he even entered the house instead of making them escort him back to Azkaban.

"Well why is dad here?"

"Apparently Azkaban and the Dementors are being taken over by the Dark Lord so they came and got your father before he took total control." Narcissa smiled at Draco and he smiled back at her. "Go see your father," she whispered and Draco nodded as Narcissa left the room to go to the kitchen.

"Dad, how are you?"

"Well, I've been better," He glanced around the room in disgust, "obviously." Draco couldn't help but laugh at his father's disapproval of the house, he wasn't going to lie he didn't exactly approve either.

"Just be happy you don't have to worry about the Dark Lord anymore."

"Well I guess you're right." He reluctantly agreed. "What is this I hear about you going on some mission with Potter and his friends?"

"I have too, if I do, you'll be protected."

"Well tell me what it is!"

"No, I can't."

"I'm not serving the Dark Lord anymore Draco. Now tell me this instant!"

"I can't. Only the four of us can know, not even the biggest members of the Order know what it is specifically."

Lucius stared down at his son with a cold look on his face and then he spoke, "Fine. But if something happens to you, I'm blaming Potter." Draco had to laugh at this and Lucius grinned.

"Come on it's time to eat!" Mrs. Weasley came bursting into the living room looking a mess while holding a plate of bacon and then left.

"Is the food here...good?" Lucius only trusted the houselves and top chefs at elite restaurants and the Manor.

"Yes dad. And honestly after being in Azkaban, anything has to better than that right?"

Lucius shrugged and followed his son into the dining room. Everyone was there, Mad-Eye, Lupin, Tonks, Narcissa, Fred, George, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and Harry. They all stopped eating when Lucius and Draco entered and stared. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley resumed eating as they already knew he was there, as did the other members of the Order. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins said nothing, and Ron murmered something inaudible under his breath. Lucius took the emty seat next to Narcissa and Draco realized the only open seat was next to Hermione, he reluctantly took it.

"Granger, would you pass the syrup." She gave him the bottle of syrup and he poured it all over his pancakes.

"Malfoy, would you like some pancakes with that syrup?" She said with a smirk on her face.

"Of course not. What would be the point of that?"

"So you could oh, I don't know, taste the pancakes?" Her voice got higher as she spoke.

"I like syrup. Do you have a problem with that?" He hissed.

"No, I was just messing with you." She playfully smacked his arm and smirked at him.

Draco rolled his eyes and continued eating. Harry and Narcissa were eyeing them curiously as if they would see something that no one else could.

The summer passed on rather quickly much to Draco's dismay. He was extremely nervous about the mission. As the summer went on Potter held meetings with him, Granger, and the Weasel more and more. Hermione had numerous books to go through because apparently they may need them.

"We have to bring Hogwarts A History, Draco!"

"Why would we need that load of rubbish?"

"Haven't you been paying attention to Harry." She pointed at Harry furiously as she spoke. "Voldemort was obsessed with the Hogwarts founders!"

"I know, I know! Hary said that he may have made an object that belonged to the founders as a Horcrux."

"Okay, so _obviously _we need the book to see what types of objects the founders had and what the Hor-" Harry cut her off.

"Okay, Hermione I think he gets it now." Draco threw him an appreciative glance.

And that's how the days went on throughout the summer. Draco and Hermione would bicker and Ron would sometimes ditch the meetings because he didn't want to be around him. Draco and Harry had formed a sort of odd friendship and he'd heard Harry yell at Ron a time or two to grow up and leave the past in the past. Ron would go on about how he still didn't trust Draco and he never would. This angered him and apparently Harry as well. Hary trusted him, the Order trust him, hell, even Granger trusted him. Why wouldn't Ron? The other Weasley's were pretty accepting of him though.

Other than spending time with Potter and Granger and helping Mrs. Weasley around the house in preparation for Bill and Fleur's wedding, he spent time with his mother and father. Sometimes when they wanted to be alone, they would eat by themselves in the kitchen and talk. Draco wanted to spend as much time as he could with his parents before he went off with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Lucius and Narcissa tried to get the mission out of him sometimes, but he never budged. The less they knew, the better. Narcissa was worried about her son going off on the mission because she knew it would be dangerous. Lucious was also worried, but he never let it show to his son or his wife.

Harry had to go to the Dursley's for a few weeks until his birthday, so he left him in charge of the meetings. This struck Draco as odd, wouldn't Ron be head until Potter got back? He asked Hermione this the day Harry left.

"Isn't it obvious? Ron's being an insufferable jerk and he hasn't shown up to half the meetings and it's not like he has oh so many places he has to be! He doesn't know a lot of our speculations on Horcruxes. Harry's womdering if he should even let him come at this point."

"It's all my fault." Draco looked down on the ground with guilt on his face.

"No Malfoy, Ron's just angry that we all get along with you and he's just stubborn and refuses to even try to be friendly."

"He shouldn't have too. I shouldn't be here."

"Listen, Dumbledore wanted you here. I don't know why, and you don't know why, but he obviously had a reason for wanting all four of us, whatever it might be. There's a purpose for all of this, Ron just needs to grow up and realize that house rivalries, blood status, none of it matters."

"I guess your right. But seriously, blood status matters." Hermione slapped him on the arm and he smirked at him to let her know that she was joking.

"Don't joke like that!" She smiled and left the room and he couldn't help but stare at her as she walked away.

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! Everyone review please! **


End file.
